


Harry Potter x Twisted-Wonderland Prompt 001

by HarvestMoonBeam



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Prompt Fic, Reverse Harem, Rule 63, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestMoonBeam/pseuds/HarvestMoonBeam
Summary: Aside from "Yuu and the Power of Magic" by writingerrors, there is simply not enough material on this particular crossover out there, so here is the 1st of 3 writing prompts to get the ball rolling!Inside is various details for a Female Harry Potter ends up in the Twisted-Wonderland universe fanfic.If you are drawing a creative blank or have another writer friend who needs a story idea, please check out details inside to see if you want to run with this fanfic prompt.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Jamil Viper, Female Harry Potter/Leona Kingscholar, Female Harry Potter/Malleus Draconia
Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952638
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Harry Potter x Twisted-Wonderland Prompt 001

* * *

**Prompt Details**

**Series:** Harry Potter x Disney: Twisted Wonderland Crossover

 **Main Character:** Marigold “Mari” Potter (fem! Harry Potter)

 **Potential Love Interest(s): **Malleus Draconia, Leona Kingscholar, Jamil Viper

 **Additional tags** : _Female Harry Potter, fem!Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Canon Divergence, Slow-Burn Romance_

 **Other additional tags (depending on choices made by the writer): ** _The Nightmare Before Christmas, Hocus Pocus, PTSD, Animagus!Harry Potter, Reverse Harem_

* Disney does not exist back in Marigold/fem!Harry’s reality _(a terrifying thought, I know_ 0_0 ).  
This will enable her to explore this brand new world with a fresh outlook, barring some minor familiar aspects since most of the Great 7 are based on Grimm Fairy tale characters, a Middle-Eastern folk tale, the works of Lewis Carrol & Hans Christian Anderson, or Greek mythology (also a little bit of Shakespeare's Hamlet if you want to be technical about Scar). Keep in mind her knowledge of anything based on “muggle fantasy” would be a fairly limited because of the Dursleys’ steadily interfering with her education pre-Hogwarts. Not to mention the fact that they would likely ban anything that even hinted at magic inside their house.

* For writer's who know how to handle it properly, consider having Mari deal with lingering PTSD symptoms. She wound up in Twisted-Wonderland right after she defeated Voldemort with no memory as to how she was transported between worlds (apart from faintly remembering the sound of horse hooves as she passed out from exhaustion).

* If they want writers are more than free to explore the option of her being a fully realized animagus, or at least on the verge becoming one. Animal options are all up to you!

* Try to mix things up! The contents of the Disney: Twisted-Wonderland game is still being updated and is not yet finished. Think of new scenarios/character interactions in order to stretch out your story a little. Do some world building, think of new Disney inspired characters such as additional Night Raven College faculty/students and even more characters from Royal Sword Academy aside from Che’nya and Neige LeBlanche, as long as you're having fun with it and there’s more going on besides strictly following with the story line of the game.

* **Random idea:** Marigold could probably earn extra money by offering to make lunchbox meals for other students to purchase.

* Some Diasomnia students who are of Fae lineage and certain types of magical creatures in Twisted-Wonderland can vaguely sense that there is something “extra” about Marigold’s power/magic, alluding to her connection as the Master of Death. The Therianthropes of Savannahclaw wouldn't notice it at first (except perhaps the far more observant ones like Leona, Ruggie, and Jack), but would definitely pick up on it if she got angry enough to make her magic/aura flare. Meanwhile ghosts, faeries, Sam the shopkeeper, Lila Vanrouge, & Malleus Draconia are among those who are far more aware of her status. Naturally the last 3 are deliberately cryptic about this information both out of respect for Marigold’s privacy and to irritate people with the fact that they know something. Whether or not Crowley is able to sense or recognize this is up to the writer.

* She views Sebek Ziegvolt as a "loud, in-your-face militant version of Percy Weasley".

* Mari and Trey Clover become (friendly!) baking rivals! They like to experiment with their baking recipes in the kitchen and sometime compete with each other for fun.

  * On that particular note, Riddle and Mari both love tarts! Wanna bet they sometimes squabble over who gets to eat the last one on the plate?



* **Reasons for the suggested Love Interests**

  * **Malleus Draconia** = Aside from a power boost and the _possibility_ of having an extended lifespan because of her new status as the M.o.D, I believe Malleus would grow curious about NRC's only female student after hearing Lilia's own observations about her. When the elusive dragon fae does meet her, he would be touched by how genuine and unintimidated Mari was of him. She'd have no problem with letting him continue with his late night strolls around the Ramshackle dorm, and the frequent invitations to come visit with her are especially touching since he's always being excluded by others. Mari's own history of unwanted fame from being "The Girl Who Lived" is another thing these two would have in common: fame and exaggerated rumors have them both set on pedestals, Malleus to the point of where everyone at Night Raven College views him as harsh and unapproachable, whereas the magical world back on Earth always fell back on treating Marigold as a flawless savior whenever the public wasn't busy coddling or defaming her in some manner. And let’s face it, Lilia would totally encourage further interactions between Mari and their dorm in the hopes of making her a part of their circle, or better yet, a close friend/possible girlfriend to Malleus.
  * **Leona Kingscholar **= Mari is introduced to the sport of Magic Shift following the story line of the game (episode 2) and shows signs of being a skilled player thanks to her athletic background as a Quidditch Seeker. Magift is one of the few things Leona bothers to put any effort in, so her unexpected talent with a game she’s still learning about would make him look twice at her, while seeing her demonstrate her magic/broom flying/Quidditch skills would further it. He'd initially view her as a goody-two-shoes for sticking her neck out for others without expecting anything in return, but his snide comments about her being foolish would start to peter out after his Overblot incident. In turn Mari would probably understand his defeatist attitude on some level, since all of the hardship she had been forced to endure would probably lead to brief moments where she felt tempted to stop caring and give up. She'd still be irked by how lazy Leona is and how he lets his obvious intelligence go to waste, such as using his sharp intellect to undermine others rather than putting in the time/effort in order to achieve anything. Ruggie would push for them to be together in order to score free/discounted meals from Mari and because Leona having a girlfriend would give the rascally hyena boy something to tease his dorm head about. Mari would empathize with Ruggie's background and help him procure meals for his friends/family back home.
  * **Jamil Viper** = They have similar backgrounds: along with Mari being forced to act as a servant/whipping girl/scapegoat for the Dursleys and Jamil being born into servitude of Kalim’s family, both of them were pressured to downplay their own talents/abilities in order to make another person (Dudley and Kalim respectively) seem better by comparison. It can be easy to picture Marigold encountering Jamil during some of his many responsibilities as both servant/vice-dorm head and her offering to pitch in with certain tasks, like helping him out in the kitchen. They gradually become friends/fond of each other. Jamil either deduces that Mari was abused or she grows to trust him enough that she hints/shares some of her history with him. This would make Marigold even more invested in coming to Jamil’s aid when the story reaches Episode 4 of the game. Also consider Mari's parselmouth abilities. Perhaps that could be a talent/power that has some positive relevance to Kalim, Jamil, and other Scarabia students that all hail from the Land of the Hot Sands?



* During the events of the Magic Shift tournament arc, Mari and Grim take a breather from learning how to play the sport with the Ramshackle Dorm ghosts. When asked about what type of games they have back in her home world she offers some explanation about Quidditch before the arrival of Headmaster Crowley makes her trail off. After the tournament arc is over Grim and the dorm ghosts express their interest in Quidditch again which draws in Ace and Deuce. She borrows magic brooms from the school gym to teach them how to play Quidditch. Her flying skills catch the attention of Coach Ashton Vargas and several athletic students, who all sit in on the lesson out of curiosity. She would learn further along in the story how interest in this new sport has caught on like wildfire with many other students and how there is a petition to start a club for it. Quidditch is now an inter-dimensional pastime, baby!!! X3

* **Out of a combination of boredom and necessity, Mari gradually remodels/rebuilds the dorm.**

  * [Maybe] keep the name Ramshackle Dorm, but this time the haunted house vibe/décor is more deliberate, largely referencing either “ _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ ” or “ _Hocus Pocus_ ”. Dorm colors, symbol, and uniform must be based on something that references elements from either film.
  * If **_TNBC_** theme is picked, consider the idea of her gaining a new familiar in the form of a ghost dog/puppy. It's up to you if his appearance is either a reminiscent to Jack Skellington’s ghost dog Zero or if he is a more realistic looking dog, either way he gets a cute little glow-in-the-dark, pumpkin shaped nose~! Additional powers and name choices are also up to you! Grim needs a pesky rival/little animal brother!



* For this story let's go with the idea that despite all the misfortune tied with the holiday, this version of Harry Potter likes to honor her parents by having a little memorial service for them on Halloween. It's also hinted that she tries to have a little bit of fun during Halloween since it used to be her parents and Godfather's favorite celebration. 

* **Special Event: Ghost Bride** = At first Mari is simply annoyed with these strange new ghosts for kicking her and Grim out of their dorm, but when they intend to force a student into marrying their princess, she recalls how all of her wants & needs were blatantly ignored (along with memories of pureblood students she knew back home being strong-armed into unwanted relationships by their traditionalist families), causing her to become incredibly angry about the whole situation. Once she makes it into the school she has a few choice words for the Ghost Princess about how she ignored her "groom's" feelings and has even more to say to the ghost entourage for encouraging their princess to behave so selfishly. Whether or not she has an already established a friendship/acquaintanceship with Ortho Shroud is all up to the writer.

  * Also consider the possibility of this being where her status as the Master of Death is openly revealed, at least to Crowley and a handful of other characters if not to the entirety of Night Raven College.



**Author's Note:**

> And that's all there is for the Female Harry Potter in Twisted-Wonderland prompt.
> 
> Story title and everything else is up to you and what you want to do with the story!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next HP x Twisted Wonderland prompts if you're interested!  
> This time starring Hermione Granger!  
> It will be posted as soon as the details for it are finished.
> 
> These prompts are meant to be stand-alone story ideas.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you accept this challenge so we can check out your work! ^o^
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Nasty remarks by Trolls will be blocked. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.


End file.
